


marking

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A young Voldemort marks one of his deatheater





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: As if we all didn’t know already, not mine, no money made (even though I could use that) etc.

AN: I was watching some BtVS and there was some demon who told the guy he loved him and then snapped his neck. That’s were I got the idea. I decided not to kill the guy in this, however, whoever it may be.   
I didn’t have any specific character in mind when I wrote this, but now that I read it whole it might most likely be Peter Pettigrew or Snape. But you can chose any character you like in this.

~*~ ~*~

Marking:

 

“My boy” a fine, pale hand softly caressed his cheek. “I love you, you know?”

The boy kneeling on the ground watched the handsome face, looking any sign that he was lying. He didn’t find any, though, for the face was completely void of any emotion.

“Do you know?” The voice was gently, soothing but held lots of promises. 

The boy nodded. The hand kept stroking his face, slow and loving touches. Another hand, as pretty as the first one, crept under his face dipping his face up so their eyes locked. 

“Give me your hand, love” a voice whispered sweetly. The boy did, like he was under imperio.

One hand left face, gently took his arm and gently, jet firmly, pushed up his sleeve.

“I wouldn’t want to loose you.” The voice sounded vulnerable, almost childlike, now.

“What will you do?” the boy whispered, not trusting his voice to speak any louder.

“I want to mark you as mine.”

The boys’ eyes widened as he tried to pull away his arm.

As one hand kept its hold on the boys wrist the other moved over his chest and back, soft touches, barely there, calming. The voice became reassuring, washed trough him like the imperius curse would.

“I’d never hurt you, you know, I love you. There’s nothing to fear for you. I just couldn’t stand the thought of loosing you. I want to be with you.”

One finger drew a picture onto his arm, the nail lightly scraping it into the skin. 

“Do you love me?”

The boy looked up at the just slightly older young man and nodded mechanically. “Yes, Tom, I love you.”

The fine lines on his arm started to glow softly, burning themselves into his flesh. 

A skull and a snake.

It hurt the boy, hurt him really bad. But he wanted to be with Tom. So he bit his lip and endured it.

Once it was done he fell forward into the one called Toms’ arms, panting, which went possessively around him.

Tom smiled down at the boy between his legs with his head pillowed on his thigh, a feral smile, and stroked the fresh, tender mark on the boys arm.

“Mine” he whispered. For that was what the boy was now. Marked as his, with no chance of ever escaping.

Fini

 

Review please!!!


End file.
